Generally, a CRT displays video signals on a screen by moving an electron beam across the screen. The CRT includes a front panel provided with a shadow mask, a frame for supporting the shadow mask and a rear panel for enclosing an electron gun. The CRT also includes a screen coated with phosphor, graphite and oxide. The phosphor, graphite and oxide may be disintegrated by an impact externally undergone during or after the manufacturing process, thus producing dust floating around the shadow mask and in the electron gun with the fourth grid 4 and shield cup 3 as shown in FIG. 1. Such dust adheres to the electrodes (namely, the first to fourth grids) of the electron gun, which have a voltage difference of several hundred volts, so as to short them or cause an undesirable electric discharge. Furthermore, such dust obstructs the apertures of the shadow mask so as to prevent the electron beam from reaching the screen, so that the internal voltage characteristics of the CRT are degraded together with the picture quality. For reference, the second to fourth grids of the electron gun have 600 V, 6 to 7 KV, and 25 KV, respectively
In order to resolve this problem, a mechanical vibration is applied to the bulb portion near the neck or the CRT or an air jet is applied to the inside of the CRT so as to remove the dust before inserting the electron gun into the neck. Nevertheless, the dust is not completely removed and, in addition, more dust is produced due to an impact externally applied after finishing the CRT, thus degrading the internal voltage characteristics as well as the picture quality.